Out of The Fire
by Myamnitsky1
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with the girl on fire and the boy with the bread? Post-Mockingjay and past the epilogue. A Everlark story of how Peeta and Katniss grow back together and a little bit of epilogue change! Give it a shot! First chapters are not as good as the newer ones! I do not own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

_It's dark as we move quietly through the woods, only the rustle of leaves below his feet. And then I see the glowing eyes, which are headed straight towards him. The mutt jumps onto him, and there is nothing he can do. I stand there sobbing, screaming, until he is torn and no longer alive. And that's when I see Rue, her gentle hands holding onto a tree stump only a couple feet away from me. And the mutt turns from him and begins to charge at her. _

"No! No, no ,no!" I bolt up into is sitting position on my bed, aware of my clothes sticking to my sweaty skin. I can't take it, the nightmares. It makes me feel lonelier. Even lonelier without my mom who is in district 4, Gale who is in district 2 (Who I'm guessing has completely forgot about me), and especially without my Primrose. I can't stand knowing she is gone, which I know is a selfish thought.

I stumble off the bed, knowing I won't be able to sleep after that nightmare. All I want to do is get cold night air onto my skin. I head down the stairs and put on my boots, which look pretty awkward with my nightgown. I open the door and close it behind me, taking a deep breath of the cold air. I sit on my steps, comforted with the light of the moon and I glance over at Peeta's house and see a single light turned on in his kitchen. He bakes when he has nightmares.

_Peeta_. We avoid each other mostly, only the occasional "Hi" at Haymitch's. We are at a awkward state, where both of us find it hard making eye contact. I can't say I don't miss him, because I truly do. I miss everything about him, the warmth of his arms, his reassuring words. But there seems to be a wall between us, and Haymitch doesn't help by telling me I will never deserve him, in which is right. Because I know that the love Peeta has for me, _or had_, was never returned.

I stand up, rubbing my arms and about to head inside, when I decide to turn towards his house instead. Maybe we both needed to be comforted right now. I was going to attempt to crack the wall.

I walk up to his door, about to turn away, but I don't. I was going to knock, but simply walking in was doing to for me. I opened the door slowly and see his back turned away from me, facing the counter, probably kneading dough or something.

"Haymitch isn't it a little late?" he turns around . I see his jaw clench before he says, "Katniss? What are you doing here?"

I fight the urge to leave, to just turn around and head out the door without saying a word. "I had a nightmare, and I assumed you did to when I saw the light on." Peeta silently nods before turning back to the counter. "I guess I just wanted to make sure everything is okay?" I feel the heat rising, "between us?" I almost beg him to know.

He turns around again and comes closer, moving his floury hands through his shaggy dirty blonde hair, then wiping them against his apron. I try not to laugh. He sighs, "Trust me, I want everything to be okay again. But do you? I want to be friends again Katniss—heck I want to be more, but I know you don't feel the same way as I do" his eyes search mine and throat clenches and no words come out. He comes even closer until I feel his breath on my cheek, "I hope we can work on _this." _

I take a deep breath when he slowly backs away, "I really hope we can," and I am so happy the words came out. I felt so much better, like a elephant was lifted off the shoulders.

He grins, "good, because I just made the cheesiest buns ever, and I have to share them with someone," I can't up let out a laugh as I come up next to him, ready to eat my favorite cheese buns.

**I hope you liked it! I will update us much as I can! Please review and send me your suggestions and ideas! Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger games Trilogy, although Susan Collins does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so excited I decided I would update another chapter in one day! I have no idea how to make one of those author notes so I am writing like this. I Hope you enjoy! And please please please review! It will mean a lot to me!**

We agreed that I would take Peeta hunting with me, but only if I attempt to learn to bake at Peeta's newly renovated bakery. Everything in district 12 is being redone and reconstructed. We are slowly building up the pieces to normal, no, better. The library is back in place as well as a new clinic, which I know would be much better if my mom was here and not in district 4.

"Ready?" I ask Peeta standing in front of the fence that leads to the forest.

He smiles, "Of course!" I laugh and go through the hole in the fence and he follows behind me. We wander into the forest, me leading him until I stop. "Shh" I bring my finger up to my lips although he wasn't talking. I hear the small rustle of leaves to my right. I load my bow quickly and release. I look at what I just killed.

"A deer!" I laugh happily, "I haven't caught one for the longest time!" I turn to Peeta who shakes his head.

"How did you know it was-? You continue to impress me Katniss" he smiles.

"I think I'm going to leave it here, I want to show you someplace special," I smile and hold my hand out, and he doesn't hesitate to take it. We walk like that, hand in hand, until we reach the pond.

"My dad and I used to swim here, it was our favorite place to go" I look down at the painful memory of him.

"Katniss I'm sorry" Peeta turns to me and takes my other hand.

"Don't be sorry," I say looking into his blue eyes. His eyes make me melt completely, It's like the sky in his eyes. "I guess I just felt like he was the only person other than Prim who was there for me." A tear rolls down my cheek. First one, then two.

"Don't cry Katniss," his voice soothed me like a warm fuzzy blanket, he comes closer. His finger moves over my cheeks, wiping the tears away. "You have Haymitch!" I manage a laugh, "And you have me—always" he whispers. He leans in and places his lips on mine gently, but I intensify our kiss, melting into him. I place my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist. Everything seemed in place, I had to stop lying to myself. I loved him. Longer than I thought I did, I just couldn't admit it to myself.

The kiss feels comforting, and I realize that I've missed it so much. He pulls away, "You love me, real or not real?"

"Real"

"This is absolutely hopeless" I sigh and lean against the counter and ignore my torn dough, "I will never be able to bake, not for my life."

"Hey not all of us are born bakers, you just need practice!" Peeta leans into me.

"Except for you!" I laugh and he joins in planting a kiss on my nose and then on my lips, "Watch how the master does it" he pulls away and goes to the right of me, starting to do some fancy stuff with the dough. I grab some flour in my hand and creep up behind him.

"Peeta I have something to show you," I say as he turns around. I take the flour and rub it in his hair, and I watch small bits of flower drop onto his faces. I laugh at the sight of him. "I think the flour makes you look cute," I say innocently.

"I am seriously going to get you for that!" he grabs some flower in between his fingers as I start to run from him, pretending to not be able to get away from him. "Come back here!" he catches up to me and grabs me from behind, he then proceeds to run the flour in my hair, "Peeta!"

"Told you I'd get you back!" we both burst out laughing and I pull him into a long kiss. I pull away and place some flour on his nose "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you to," I answer and he steps away. "Now I actually have to get some work done" he smiles and continues to put the dough in the oven, and goes back to handling more bread.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a distraction" I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm tempted to kiss you, and I can't work when I do that, can I?" he smiles.

I sigh, "Fine, I'm going to go say hi to Greasy Sae, meet you at my house later?"

"Sounds good" he says and I give him one last kiss before I leave.

**I have awesome plans for the next chapter so stick around! I love suggestions so please suggest away! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be a bit more dramatic and will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third chapter in one day! But I can't stop writing. If you guys leave me reviews I will know that I am not writing this for nothing! Thank you and enjoy! I also plan on making my chapters a bit longer!**

I open the door to my house in victors village and take of my boots. "Peeta?" I don't get an answer. I shrug, and think that he probably was still at work. I travel past the kitchen and end up in the living room, where I see Peeta looking out the window. "Peeta?"

"Get away from me you mutt!" he turns around and I see the blue is gone from his eyes. He is having a flashback, I knew it instantly. I cursed the capitol for the day they did it to him. Made him think I was evil, made him _hate_ me. Usually he is able to control it, but he still has these moments.

"You killed my family didn't you! You did it you little mutt!" He inches closer to me, fists closing.

"Not real Peeta," I try to remain calm as I come closer and put my hand on his arm, "I didn't do it, relax Peeta." He searches my eyes and for a moment I think I see him return, but then the grey takes over his eyes again.

"No!" his voice startles me. He pins me against the wall with his hand around my neck. I feel my throat closing and I cough, struggling to take a breath.

"Peet—a , Not—rea" I start seeing dark spots and I see it's too late. Before I completely fall unconscious I hear him say, "What have I?"

"Katniss wake up. Come on Katniss, baby, wake up!" I feel Peeta's arms cradling me. I open my eyes and see him looking at me with a strained face, "Oh my god," he laughs in relief, "Katniss I am so sorry, so so sorry." He begs.

"It's not your fault," I croak out, realizing my voice was small. I sat up on my bed and rubbed his arm. He must have carried me up here, "You were Hijacked, you can't get rid of what they did to you."

He stands up and starts pacing, "Katniss I can't do this to you, I will only hurt you, I could end up killing you!" My voice caught in my throat. "I understand if you want me to leave, good night" I see pain has stricken his face.

"No!" I yell out to him, "Please stay! Your keep me from having nightmares, please just stay until I fall asleep," I look at him.

He nods and slips under the covers when he tightens his arm around me and I lean into his chest, "We can get through these moments when you—want to kill me." I look up at him and he cups my face.

"Katniss, I love you, and I don't want to see you dead."

"You won't kill me," I convince myself, "I love you Peeta, and that is why I need you by my side, please don't go."

He kisses me first gently, then harder, tender. My hand travels under his t-shirt, tracing his chest. His hand rubs my bare back under my shirt, but that is where we stop. He kisses me on the nose and wishes me good night. I fall asleep with the warmth of his arms around me, and I don't have any nightmares.

I wake up to the cold feeling of being alone, Peeta is not there lying beside me, which disappoints me. I manage to get up and take a shower, and slip on some pants and a simple blue tee. I start heading downstairs when I smell eggs, and I know he is there.

"Peeta!—And Haymitch" I add on less excitingly. Haymitch laughs, "Nice to see you to sweetheart." He brings his drink up to his lips, _the last thing I need is a drunk Haymitch._

"Breakfast?" I go over to Peeta and place a kiss on his cheek.

"So the star-crossed lovers are at it?" Haymitch speaks up, "Eh, saw it coming"

Peeta laughs, I don't, heat rises up my cheeks.

"Did you have any nightmares?" I place my hand on his shoulder. His face stiffens and he shakes his head. I frown, "Everything okay?"

"Fine" he answers putting on a smile, but I know better. I slide into a chair at the table and Peeta brings the plate with cheese bread and eggs to me, which I eat like a pig. "Seconds?" he looks at me, eyebrows raised up.

I say no before I can say yes. "I'm going to the bakery, I'll see you later, and we will have time to ourselves" he plants and kiss on my lips then leaves. Which leave me and_ Haymitch_.

"He really loves you sweetheart," he sighs rests his arm on top of the couch.

"I know," I answer. "What have you done to deserve him?" I scowl.

He puts his hands up in defense, "Okay okay! But I know he's going to ask you to marry him."

I whip around to his Haymitch, "And you know this how?" I place a hand on my hip.

"Sweetheart, it's all he's ever dreamed of."

**Thanks for reading it! More chapters soon..I'm planning to continue for a long time! I see I have many views but reviews would be awesome! I don't exactly know where I'm going with this so feel free to suggest! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review! Which made me very happy so thank you to that person! I hope you enjoy the next chapter ! :)**

After I finished restocking Haymitch's alcohol supply, I decided to go hunting. I slipped on my boots and my jacket. It was getting colder, and I knew winter was nearing. Which meant I needed to stock up on game.

I went through the missing part of the fence. I wanted them to just get rid of it, it wasn't ever going to be electric again. Then again, it never really was, except for that one time when I sprained my ankle from trying to jump over it.

I hunt for what seems to be hours. I collect 4 squirrels and 2 rabbits. I decided I would check on the deer that I had left there only about 1 day ago, but the sight of a torn apart and rotting dear disgusted me, and I left it there. The sky was grey, covered in clouds, and I knew the first snowfall would be soon. By the time I decided I had enough game in my bag, my ears were red and my cheeks were pink. So I crawled out and was going to go to the bakery, but I turned and went to see Hazelle.

"Katniss!" I see Posy running towards me. She hugs my leg, "What's in the bag?"

I see Hazelle come behind her, "Katniss darling, it's good to see you," she plants a kiss on my cheek and pulls me into a hug, "Would you like some tea? Your ears are as red as a beet," she motions me to come into her small, but handy, kitchen. I place the game bag on her table and take out 2 squirrels and a rabbit.

I see her face and I know she is about to object but before she can I say, "It's cold and winter is coming soon, you need this, and I have plenty more for myself, you can take." She smiles , hands me the tea, and sits across from me. The hot cup is warming my hands and the numbness is slowly going away.

"How are you and Peeta?" She asks and Posy comes in, "Are you to getting married?"

Hazelle picks Posy up and put her on her lap. "I don't know," I shrug, "Haymitch says that he will ask me to marry him, but he doesn't have any proof.

Hazelle scuffs, "The drunk bastard gets on my nerves!" I laugh. She starts fiddling with Posy's pretty light brown hair, "Make me a braid like Katniss!" she squeals. Hazelle starts braiding her waist length hair.

"How is your mother?" she keeps her focus on Posy's hair. I sigh.

"I have not talked to her in a while." I answer.

"You should call her, I bet she misses you darling," she looks up at me and smiles. I realize how much I love Hazelle, she comforts me like my mother wasn't able to, and her smile can light up all of district 12.

"I will—soon," I answer standing up, "Well I have to get to the bakery, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Katniss!" Posy reaches out to me and pulls me in a hug, "Now we are twins!" she points to her braid. I laugh, "Bye Hazelle." She waves and opens the door for me.

By the time I get outside it is 10 times darker. I skip the bakery and head home instead.

"There she is," Peeta greets me at the door and gives me a kiss, pulling away to soon.

"I'm beat," I say, "I'm going to shower then head on up to bed." I place my game bag on the kitchen table.

"No dinner?" He asks. I can tell he is trying to get me to eat. I am not as frail as I used to be, because Peeta stuffs me with sweets, but I still need a little work if I want to get my body's curves back."Well I will just finish up the cookies and join you," he says. I blush and he quick to say, "In bed."

I head on up stairs and strip myself to my naked body. I stand in front of the mirror. My breasts are starting to define more and my stomach is not caving in like before. I can blame Peeta's cheese buns for that. I still have scabs and scars on my back and on the side of my neck.

"You're beautiful," I hear and I turn around and see Peeta's eyes on me as I hug my arms around myself and my cheeks and neck burn. "You've got to stop being so self-conscious" he says. And he's right, I am.

I smile and head into the bathroom, blushing at the moment we just had. I step into the shower and get rid of the dirt on my body. When I step out I am quick to pull on underwear and a bra, something he has seen me in, so I don't cover myself up. I climb into bed and he crawls in shortly after, "Goodnight Katniss, I love you" he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight, I love you to," I whisper against his neck and then rest my head on his chest. His arms secure around me.

_The ships are overhead and I see the bombs pouring down. And then I see one of her blonde braids, "Prim! Prim get over here!" I see her dragging bodies, placing them onto the street and talking to the injured. A bomb lands 20 feet away from her. "Prim!" she can't hear me. "Prim, NO!" A bomb drops right next to her, and she disappears. "Prim!" I scream out and I fall onto my knees sobbing._

"Prim!" I scream and find myself in sitting position, sobbing into Peeta's shoulder.

He runs his hand through my hair, "Shh Katniss it's okay, it was a nightmare."

"Prim, I watched her – die," I pull away from him and look into his eyes, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He wipes away a couple of my tears, "It's okay," he says, "I know it's not easy. I'm here for you." His words make me melt and I push myself onto him, running my fingers through the back of his hair, fiddling with the curls. He holds onto the small of my back, and my salty tears drop onto our lips. I feel that hunger I did only twice before. And I know Peeta is mine, and I am his. I kiss his jaw line and he kisses the side of my neck, our hands wandering. And then he moves back to my lips, his soft and mine dry. But it doesn't matter. He searches my eyes. I shake my head. I wanted him, more than anything. And I could see in the ocean of his eyes he wanted me, but I said no, and I hoped I didn't disappointed.

Sleep wasn't hard to find after that. My head nuzzled in his neck and he planted a kiss on my forehead, and we drifted off.

**My longest chapter yet! I don't know if I'm rushing into anything, or going to slow so it would be awesome if you let me know! I hope you liked it, next one will be posted soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm working on making my chapters longer! Also lots of Katniss Peeta Fluff because I have a lot going on in my silly romantic brain.**

I wake up to the feel of Peeta's arms still securing me, keeping me safe. I see he is still sleeping so I slowly and carefully slip of his arms and plant a kiss on his head before heading downstairs. I step into the kitchen and find myself wondering if I could make breakfast. Just this once. Without failing. I grab a skillet and a couple of eggs, and make my best looking omlette. Correction, the best looking food I have ever prepared. I take some loaves of bread and toast them. I put everything on plates and admire my work.

"Katniss?" Peeta was walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, "Did you make breakfast?"

"Yes," I reply, admiring his morning messed up hair and his bare chest.

He walks into the kitchen, places a hand on my shoulder, and looks at what I made, "What do you think?" I ask him.

"What do I think?" he gapes and then looks at me, "I think you were successful at cooking something!" I playfully nudge him on his bicep. He stares at my body then wraps his arms around my bare waist, "And you aren't wearing anything because?" he raises his eyebrow. This makes my cheeks go hot and red, as I realize I was too lazy to slip on something over my bra and underwear.

"I mean this could work, you making me breakfast wearing this" his finger play with the strap of my bra on my shoulder, "And I could do this." He pulls me into a long a lingering kiss, it was hard not to feel the electric pulsing through my body.

"Hey!" we hear a knock on the door, "Stop making out and let me in!" _Haymitch_.

I pull away from Peeta's grasp and rush upstairs to get changed. I put on a pair of pants, my light red shirt, and braid my hair. When I start heading downstairs I hear Haymitch talking to Peeta in a somewhat quiet voice. I back up o they can't see me and listen in.

"Boy when you gonna do it," a sober Haymitch speaks up.

There was a long period of silence and then, "I don't know when it feels right."

My mind zones them out for a second while I think about what the meaning is. And when I continue to listen I hear Peeta say, "….Leave her." I gasp and automatically cover my mouth. A silence goes over all of us, "Katniss? Are you there?" I don't answer.

"I'm gonna go boy," I hear Haymitch's stool screech against the floor , "Remember what I told you," he says before the slam of the door. I decide to wait a few seconds before heading down the stairs.

"Today is Saturday, day off, what do you want to do Katniss?" He edges closer to me. I shrug and unknowingly flip my braid off from my shoulder to my back with attitude. "Katniss everything okay?"

He said he was going to leave me. _Leave._ After I told him I loved him, and I after I thought he loved me. When I don't answer he grips my wrist and pulls me towards him, so my body is pressed to his. "I love you Katniss, and I know you, something is _off."_ And that's when I let my anger out. I slap him. Slap him hard right across the face. It probably hurt him, but not as much as his words hurt me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The blue in his eyes die down and he cups the right side of his face where I slapped him.

"You think you can just kiss me, tell me you love me, and then just leave!" I yell with my hand on the doorknob. "Bastard!" I mutter and start to open the door, "Then leave! I never want to see you again!" I say and automatically regret it. I don't want him to leave, I should be convincing him to stay. But he's the one that wants to leave me.

"Katniss what the hell? You are being crazy!" _Crazy. I refuse to think I am crazy._ I growl in frustration and slam the door behind me. And then I run. Run past the bakery and past Hazelle's house. And then I stop right before the fence and sit in the meadow. Then I let myself cry. Cry for my dad. Cry from Prim. Cry for myself. And then the snow starts. Small little white pieces of clouds my dad would say.

I bring my knees up to my chest and watch the display, all while crying. "Katniss?" A low and familiar voice echoes in my head. It can't be. "Gale?" I turn my head and see him walking towards me, I gasp and stare at him in shock, "What are you—" he takes a seat next to me.

"Well I came to visit my family—and you," he looks at me with his dark brown eyes, which gives a calming effect.

"How are you?" I wipe away a couple of my tears. He leans back on both his arms.

"Working on training militia, mostly weapon combat." _Weapons. Bombs. Prim._ My mind and my body freeze. _He killed Prim with that bomb, it was his fault she wasn't here anymore. All his fault._ I turn my gaze away from him. "Katniss, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't know—" I hold my hand up to him, I didn't want to hear it. His hand turns my face back to him, "Hear me out. Coin told us to drop it, she didn't tell us she was there, if I had known, I wouldn't have done it Katniss. You have to believe me."

I stare at him, considering his words. He speaks up again, "I loved Prim to, your little duck," he smiles. _I wanted to reach out and slap him. She was my little duck, he wasn't allowed to say it. But I had done enough slapping for one day._ "Almost as much as I loved you" he finishes. My eyes widen.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

I stare at him. Taking in the presence of my best friend._ Or something like that._ He leans in to place his lips right on my but my hand stops him and I turn my head to stare forward. "It's Peeta isn't it?" I silently nod. Even if Peeta did want to leave me, I was going to figure out why. Maybe it was exactly as what Haymitch said, I don't deserve him. I stand up, and Gale does the same.

"I'll see you soon Catnip," I frown at the nickname, it was like I didn't want him to say it.

My next stop was Greasy Sae. I exited the field through the fence and started making my way towards her house. It would be nice to see her granddaughter again. On my way, I run into Haymitch.

"Heard you slapped him, sweetheart," he said with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He brings it up to his mouth and drinks, "May I ask why?"

I sigh, "You know why Haymitch. He told you that he was going to, and I quote, "Leave her". I overheard you guys."

"You are an idiot!" Haymitch commands, "Poor poor boy." I roll my eyes, "What?"

Haymitch comes closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "He said, and I quote" he mocks me, "I will never leave her."

Both my hands go over my mouth, and my direction turns to my house. I run to the victors village as fast as possible. I slam the door behind me.

"Peeta"

**MWAHAHA had to do it. Hope you liked it, update soon! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peeta I am so sorry," I plead to him. His back is turned to me and he is facing a window. He doesn't reply. "I heard it wrong I thought you said you were going to leave—" he cuts me short by holding his hand up. He takes a deep breath and turns around to face me.

"What hurts me the most Katniss, is that you could think that I would do that. That I would just leave you." He starts walking towards me. His face is stricken with pain, and guilt is surging through me. The tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"I know, I was stupid. I shouldn't have slapped you like that. I am so sorry Peeta," I beg.

He lets a big breath out and shakes his head, "You should have let me explain. Do you give anyone a chance to explain anything?" I recoil. His words struck me, hard.

So I answer back coldly, "No, because I'm crazy." I run upstairs and shut the door behind me in my bedroom, falling onto the bed and sobbing.

**Peeta's POV**

I knock on the door a third time, "Katniss, c'mon let me in!" I can hear her crying and it breaks me. It breaks me that I am the cause of it. It breaks me to think that she thought I was going to leave her.

"Katniss can we at least talk," I knock again. She doesn't answer. I hated this. Hated fighting. I knocked again and then gave up. I leaned my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting. I listened to her cry for about half an hour. I should have never called her crazy, but when she slapped me I was so confused. I almost called her a mutt, until I controlled myself. _Almost._ Finally her crying dies down. "Katniss?" still no reply. I decided I was going to just talk to her like that, and hope she was listening to me. "You aren't crazy, I'm sorry I said that. I would never leave you, ever, Haymitch and I, were on a totally different topic." I cough. Haymitch was asking when I was going to ask her to marry me. But the truth is I am nervous, scared. I love her more than everything, but the word "no" would kill me.

"I love you more than anything," I sigh, stand up, lean against the wall, run my hands through my hair, then put them in my pockets. I stare at the ceiling until the door creaks open and Katniss pokes her head out. I smile in relief.

"You going to let me in?" she doesn't speak she just covers me with her body, melting her lips onto mine.

**Katniss's POV**

I kiss him with passion, because after I slapped him, yelled at him, didn't listen to him, he still loved me and apologized. And that is what true love is, what _we_ have. I push him against the wall and his hand go around my waist. He pushes me back a bit and pulls me into the bedroom. He kisses me against the door, causing it to close, and give me a bit of a shock. He pushes me onto the bed, kissing my neck softly and then coming back to my lips, "I love you," he mumbles, "I love you to," I answer. His lips connect with mine again as our tongues slip into each others mouth. My hand slips under his shirt, tracing his well defined abs. He removes his shirt and my hands are quick to pull off his pants. He does the same to me and slips off my shirt. Quickly we have only have one layer of clothing between us.

Peeta starts kissing my shoulder, removing the strap, and everything else. I run my fingers through his soft hair. "Katniss?" His eyes search mine and I reply with a nod. The feeling of his body over mine warms me. Our limbs entwine, and we come together. He leans down and kisses me, a moan escaping his lips and then mine. I close my eyes and feel the electricity traveling from my thighs and up. His hands explore me, and mine him.

I lie down after, and cuddle into him, "I love you" I whisper, and I drift off.

When I open my eyes I see Peeta staring down at me, playing with my hair, "Morning" I smile.

"Morning" he smiles back, "I was thinking of painting today."

"What are you going to paint?" I ask planting a kiss on his nose.

"It's a surprise," he says. I scuff, "But I want to know," I say greedily.

"You can't always get what you want," he smiles.

"I got you" I answer, pulling him into a kiss. He pulls away, too fast.

"I'm going to start breakfast," he gets up and I stare at his naked body. I pull the covers over me just a bit and he turns his head to catch me staring. He lets out a small laugh as he stretches.

"You are too pure" he says, "Okay not _that_ pure." Heat rises in my cheeks. He pulls on boxers and some pants and a t-shirt. I sleep about an hour more before I wake up, get dressed, and head downstairs. When I see the table, my breakfast is sitting there waiting for me to eat it, but Peeta isn't there. I am quick to finish my breakfast, and after I search my whole house, he isn't there. I think about him being at his house, which is weird because he practically lives with me. But I leave my house and give it a shot anyways.

When I walk outside, the ground is covered in snow, and I automatically wish I put on a coat. I let myself into Peeta's house. "Peeta?" I call out, but no one answers. I go to the one place I think I'll find him, his painting room. I see him there right away through the French doors. "Peeta?" he is facing me, so I can't see the painting.

He puts one finger up, "Almost done." When he turns the picture around I gasp. 4 words. Painted in pink over a yellow background, painted to elegantly.

_Will You marry me?_

Peeta advances towards me, "Will you?"

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short…but it was short and sweet :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review it will mean the world to me! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Once, on a hunting trip with my father, he pointed something out to me, "See those rabbits?" I nod. "You can't kill all of them, they have to survive in order to have more rabbits, so there is more to hunt later on." I look at him confused. "So you have to chose, chose that perfect one, that special one. You need to feel like it is the right one. That's how life is going to work." I pointed to the white rabbit I wanted, and shot my first game.

"Annie?" I tangled the phone cord around my fingers.

"Katniss is that you?" I hear a excited voice and then a small cry in the background, "Oh Finn," she sighs, "I swear, this baby does not sleep." I smile to the thought of her baby, her and _Finnick's _baby.

"How old is he?" the one question sets her off.

"Oh Katniss he is beautiful, like Finnick. He has Finnick's eyes, and his lips. He is only about 3 weeks. Can you believe it! Oh Katniss you have to visit and see him."

"Actually I was hoping you could come to 12 soon. Around 2 weeks from now?"

"Isn't that around Christmas?" Annie asks.

"I would love for you to join us," I say feeling almost guilt that she won't be able to spend it with Finnick, "For Christmas, and the wedding."

"Oh my, It's you and Peeta isn't it!" I have to lift the phone from my ear to keep her from permanently killing my hearing.

"See you then?"

"Defiantly. Oh Finn I'm coming!" her voice sounds both annoyed but at the same time delighted, "Goodbye Katniss, Finn is just like his dad, won't be quiet." I laugh and hang up.

I slip on my boots and the warmest jacket I have, before I step into the snow. District 12 is completely snowed out. Winter causes many people to fall sick here, and many die. Unfortunately without my mother here to help, things might get worse. I decide to head to Gale's, but only to see how Hazelle is doing.

"Oh honey, Posy has fallen ill," I see the stress marks on Hazelle's face and her worried demeanor. I stop my boots on the mat in front of me, place the jacket on her wooden hanger, and close the door. I come into the bedroom that Posy shares with all her brothers, and see her lying on one of the beds. I see Rory, and Gale in there also. Rory holds Posy's hand and keeps his focus on her as I enter, but Gale's jaw sets and his eyes lock onto mine.

I try to ignore the awkwardness, "Is Katniss here?" I hear a soft child voice. I come closer to Posy's bed and get a better look at her. Her skin is a pale white color, resembling the snow, her eyes are surrounded by a itching red.

"Is it true Katniss?" I kneel next to her and take her other hand, "Is what true?"

"Are you marrying Peeta?" Gale asks coldly as he finishes Posy's thought. _ Geez, how did that news travel to her in a matter of one day. _I don't turn to Gale or look at him, instead I answer Posy, "Yes." A small and much needed smile appears on her face, but when the effort disappears, she frowns, "I hope I'll be here to come." Now I look at Gale, but he already stormed into the kitchen.

"Don't talk like that," I answer her, squeezing her hand tighter than I meant to, "It's going to be okay." Hazelle comes in.

"I think it's best if you go, I don't want you to get sick to," I nod, and unwillingly get my gear back on after saying bye to Posy. "If only your mom was here," she sighs. _My mom. She would be able to fix this. _

I needed something to warm me up, something for the cold, something to keep my mind off of Posy. When I stepped into the bakery, the heat of the ovens automatically made me lose the jacket. I step behind the counter and see Peeta, frosting some cupcakes.

"Posy's ill, it's not looking good at all," his head turns to the sound of my voice. Tears form in my eyes, but I am quick to stop them from coming. He walks and towards me and pulls me into a hug, a comforting hug that was much needed from him. We stay like that for a couple of minutes. My head buried in his chest, his arms around my back, swaying me right to left.

"I'm leaving in a couple of minutes," he pulls back, "Just let me finish these cupcakes."

He puts pink flower designs on the cupcakes then puts them out for everyone to buy. But then he puts a sign above, "free". I frown.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought about Posy, which made me think about Prim, and how she would drool over sweets like this, but never be able to afford them." I shudder. _Prim._ He knows I was poor, could never afford privileges like that.

He sees my change in emotion, but chooses to ignore it. He takes me hand and we walk silently through town back to our house. It was practically our house now. Peeta rarely visited his house, unless he wanted to paint there.

Before we can enter the house I ask him if we can just sit on the bench in the front yard for a little bit. He seemed confused for a second, but agreed anyways, because he would do anything for me. I sit next to him and huddle myself into his arms, staring at the snowy town in front of us.

"I forgot to tell you!" he jumps at the sudden surge of excitement from me, "Annie had a baby boy, said he looked just like Finnick. Even named him after Finnick."

He smiles. "That's great."

"They are coming for the wedding, and for Christmas, Annie says she can't wait for us to see little Finn."

Peeta stays silent for a extended period of time until he speaks up, "Katniss, do you think there is ever a chance we can have a baby?" His question didn't catch me off guard. I saw it coming, but it's what I have been dreading. I know how much Peeta wanted a family, more than anything in the world. But not me, I didn't want to let a baby into this world, it was too dangerous.

"Peeta—I don't think so." He stares forward. I couldn't do that for him.

He gulps, "I understand." He didn't try to convince me this time. But I knew it was coming, Peeta wasn't going to give up, maybe I needed to rethink it. My mind suddenly drifts off to a couple of nights before. I could have gotten pregnant. What if I was pregnant.

When we came back inside I had to confront him.

"I have to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?" He looks at me worried.

"Because! I need something to keep me from getting pregnant!" He sighs and slacks, "Peeta, for all I know I could be pregnant now!" He shoots me a look that tells me he didn't consider this.

He puts his hand on my shoulders, "Would that be that bad?"

And I see it in his face, that he wouldn't mind if I was pregnant, in fact, it would make him happy, "Yes."

He leans in and kisses me, "Let's just now talk about that right now." And I am happy he said it.

"Yeah, let's talk about how the whole town probably knows I am engaged to you," I smile and he can't help but laugh to.

"I swear, I only told Haymitch!" I push him forward playfully. He rubs his arm where I pushed him and pretends to be hurt.

I wrap my arms around him, "I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update..I'm busy! Your reviews mean a lot so thank you! Also this chapter is short sorry! But next one will be long…I promise…so don't give up on me!**

I hate the hospital. I hate everything about it. I don't like the presence of sick people. I could never be like my mother, or prim. They would jump at any opportunity to help the sick. Me? Not so much. A lady with a white coat asked me to follow her. She placed me in a room about the size of two bathrooms with annoying light blue walls. After about 30 minutes the doctor finally comes in.

"Sorry about the hold-up, so many patients today." I want to answer it's not okay, because she made me wait for what felt like hours in jail. But I don't, because her kind smile and soft green eyes calm me. She scratches the top of her dark brown hair, probably considering that I am the mocking jay , then sits down across from me. "And what is it you need today?"

"I need some kind of birth preventer."

"We have a monthly pill. At the beginning of every month you take it, and then you are all set. Would you like some of that?" She asks kindly, she doesn't ask why or anything like that. I like her.

I nod and return a smile. She excuses herself and a couple minutes later comes back with a little container with several red looking tablets.

"Just come back when you need more," I get up and put the container in my hunting jackets pocket. Peeta thought I was going hunting, but instead I came here. I didn't want to disappoint him, or make him upset.

After finally getting back from the hospital I took out the pills. I put one in the palm of my hand and readied the water. I placed it on my tongue and swallowed it with the water as fast as I could. I enjoyed the way it was fast and easy. Next I had to place it somewhere safe, somewhere where Peeta wouldn't be able to find it. I think about Haymitch's. His house is one big mess, and you can't find _anything._ But then I think about how easily I could lose it in there.

I go upstairs and search for a hiding place, then I place it under the bed's mattress. Peeta would never look under there, _hopefully._

When I get back downstairs I see Peeta stomping his boots on the mat and removing his coat.

"Hey what are you doing home so early?" I ask nervously, I don't know why.

He raises an eyebrow, "I can go back it you want—"

"No, no ,no, just wondering," Heat flashes up my cheeks.

"Got any game today?" _Shoot. How would I tell him I went hunting but came back with no game?_

"Um—" I let out a cough, then clear my throat, clearly stalling, "All of the animals hid away, you know, snow and all." I couldn't remember a time that Peeta made me nervous. He nods and I see a smile creeping up his face, he starts smirking and shakes his head.

I finish my way down the stairs and lean against the wall, "What?" I cross my arms.

"Katniss, I have told you this before, you are a terrible liar," He laughs. I think back to the games and how he told me I couldn't lie.

"I lied about the berries, and you fell for it," I shoot my words back, unhappy by his reaction.

He shakes his head, "Okay one time, but seriously, what did you really do today?"

I think about telling him for a moment, but then stick to my original plan, "I told you, I went hunting," I shrug.

He shrugs back and says, "Fine don't tell me." Annoyed, I step outside just in time to run into Greasy Sae.

"Tonight just dinner for one," I point inside. But her face is stricken.

"It's not that, I have not come to make dinner, it's Posy honey." She puts her hand on the small of my back and rubs it.

In shock, I excuse myself from her and run all the way to Gale's through the snow.. When I get there Gale is leaning against the door, arms crossed, angered face.

"Is she?"

"She's gone." I let out a whine. No not a whine, a weird squeal and cry mix.

I start moving towards the door, "It's best If you don't go in." I stand there, helpless, crying to myself. Then he opens his arms out and pulls me into a hug. It's a bittersweet hug, I missed my best friend. He holds me in his arms, letting me cry into his shoulder. His hand glides through my hair softly, comforting me. When I pull back, I see he is crying to.

I wipe away some of my tears, too much death. _Too much lives that I loved gone, not to come back._ The feeling of death crawls up me and stabs me, pain thrives all over me. Sorrow, deep sorrow.

I make my way home, passing the bakery, and seeing that the free cupcakes in the display case have been taken, through the dim light inside. Peeta must have forgot to turn it off. _Peeta._

I felt bad for lying to him, twice. When I got inside and rid myself of the winter layer of clothing, I saw Peeta sitting on the couch facing the clear door leading outside.

"You know," he says, "You could have just told me you went to get these," He holds up the container of pills and shakes them in the air.

"How did you—" I stand there In astonishment. He gets up and faces me.

"I keep things under the mattress to Katniss, like my father's cookie recipe." I gape.

"Look, you are my _fiancé_," the word trickles up me and gives me a weird feeling of pleasure, "The least you could do is tell me you went to the hospital. I'm not mad, just saying."

I lied to him, and he was not _mad?_ I look down, not saying anything.

He comes over and wraps his arms around me, then takes his hand and pull my chin up, "Hey, I told you, I'm not mad, maybe a bit disappointed you got them, but not mad." I search his eyes and see he is being sincere. "I still love you, nothing will change that."

I smile creeps up our faces as he pulls me into a long kiss, me savoring the feel of his cookie tasting lips.

"So since you are on the pill—?" he says questiongly with a small smile and raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," I laugh and bring him closer with the collar of his shirt, kissing him as much as my little heart desires.

**Please review, and please suggest away, before I hit a—writers block! Anyways I do have some plans..including Annie and the wedding coming up soon! Xoxo Michelle**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it took me so long to write this guys and sorry if my chapters haven't been so good. But I hope this one will make up for it! Please send suggestions and reviews…thanks!_**

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up like this: Lying half- naked on the couch in unbearable pain, a knife on the coffee table, and a deep cut on my left arm. I find my shirt on the floor and put it on. I hold my hand over my wound, and when I lifted my hand, it was drenched in blood.

The blood was fresh, and the cut throbbed, "Peeta?" No answer. _Who did this to me?_

I walked upstairs, "Peeta?" still no answer. I step into my bedroom, and see the bathroom light on with the door closed. I approach the bathroom and put my hand on the door knob. I thought about how Peeta would want me to stay away if he had an episode, but I wasn't going to do that.

**Peeta POV**

_She poisoned me. She made me think we had an alliance, then poisoned me and left me alone. She tried to kill me. She never—_

The door opened slowly, it was her, she was going to try to finish the job, unless I killed her first.

"You mutt! You never cared about me! You tried to kill me!" The second the words come out, it doesn't seem right.

"Peeta, not real, I never tried to kill you, never." _Liar._ _Or not a liar?_

I take a couple of steps back away from her and tighten my hands around the sink's counter.

"You poisoned me, then left me to die. Real or not real?"

**Katniss POV**

"Not real, well kinda" I look at the blood stained shirt Peeta is wearing. Peeta gives me a skeptical look, and when his blue eyes don't return, I worry.

"Peeta, I love you, I would never try to kill you" I step towards him and place my hand on his shoulder, I see him relax and the his whole body becomes less tense. I see the sky go back into his eyes, and I stare at them, like I have never seen a blue like that before. But he is looking at my arm.

"Did I do that to you?" his fingers trail around my gash. I make weird sound that was a gasp and a squeal of pain mixed together and cover it up with my hand again, "How?"

"You took a knife, I guess, and cut me, I don't remember any of it though. But it wasn't you Peeta, it was the hijacked you." I see pain and guilt in his face.

"I am so sorry, Katniss." He walks over to the closet and takes out the first aid kit that my mother insisted I kept. I take a towel, wet it, and wipe the blood off my lower arm. Peeta wraps a long white bandage around the part below my wrist. He didn't say a word.

"Hey, you didn't kill me, I'm still here!" I say trying to lighten up the situation. This makes him only worse.

"What if I didn't go upstairs and hide in the bathroom, what If I killed you with that knife?" he puts the first- aid kit away.

"Peeta—"

"Please I just need to be alone," I begin to protest, "Please Katniss."

"Fine, I'll go see how posy is doing." I think of sick little Posy and walk out into the bedroom. The sun is rising and I could visit her early.

Peeta follows after, "Katniss, you don't need to put yourself in more grief."

"She'll be fine, I think I can help, I remember my mom's ingredients for—"

"Katniss—" I ignore him and start to make a mental list of what I'll need to make the special medicine.

"KATNISS!" I turn around to his voice, "what?"

"You can't bring back the passed away!"

My eyebrows arch in, "she's not dead Peeta."

I start to walk out, but Peeta catches my wrist under the door frame, "you can't deny it Katniss, she's gone and you know it." I push him away.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I slam the door and run down the stairs, exaggerating my steps. I hear him calling after me. _Posy is not dead._ I don't bother to put my jacket on, I just slip on my boots and run out the door to Hazelle's.

**Peeta POV**

It's too late when I get down the stairs, she already left. I am about to close the door that she forgot to close, when Haymitch walks in.

"What did you do now boy?" He finds his way to the table and sits down. I close the door and walk into the kitchen, "Coffee?" He laughs at first, but then accepts. I make him the black (gross looking) coffee and set it down in front of him. I take a seat across from him and lean forward on my elbows.

"Posy is—um—dead, right?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Poor girl."

"Katniss is denying it, she refuses to believe it. This morning she acted like Posy was just sick."

Haymitch sighs, "She is probably in so much shock she is in denial."

I shift in my seat. Haymitch talks on about who knows what, but my mind drifts. I need to think of a way to ease her pain, even make up for what I did. I excused myself and put on all my winter gear. I skipped the bakery and made my way to the market.

A couple of stand were open, but not the one that I needed. I spent some time looking for Katniss. Maybe she realized what happened and came here, but I couldn't find her. As time passes people start piling into the market and I hear several, "Flour! $1 a pound!" and "Hats! 2 for 20 cents" It was amazing how these people managed in the cold.

I make my way over to the flower area. There were no colors mixing with the green, overflowing the cart. Instead, just a girl sitting reading a book behind it.

"Would you happen to have any flower seeds?" The girl, about my age, behind the counter straightens up and smiles at the sight of me.

"Of—Of course! Only thing we sell right now. Any specific type?" She flips her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Primrose"

**Katniss POV**

I run all the way to the gate and slip under it. I run deep into the forest. When running takes a toll on my I lean against a tree and slide back onto it, sitting on the snow covered ground.

I don't cry, but I have to stop, stop denying it. _Posy is dead, and there is nothing I could do about it._

I sit there for hours, feeling sorry for myself, feeling sorry for Posy, for her family. I watch the sun set and the mixed colors of purple, red, and yellow. I watch the sun disappear.

When I wake up I am on a couch,_ apparently I have a thing of waking up on couches,_ except it wasn't my house. I was at Gale's. I hear muffled voices. I gain the energy to stand up and walk into the kitchen. There I found something I thought I would never see, Gale talking to Peeta. They immediately stop talking when they see me.

Peeta stand up and pushes his chair in, "You weren't home so I came to see if you were here, Gale found you in the woods sleeping, and brought you here." I thought that being lifted up was just part of my dreams. I choke on words, and chose to remain silent, "Ready to go home?" Peeta takes my hand.

He says goodbye to Gale and we step outside. I see it's still dark, "So you friends with Gale now?"

He smirks, "Katniss I never said I liked him, we were just talking." I nod my head. He stops in the middle of the small street and wraps his arms around me, leaning his face close to mine, "We have to stop this."

"Stop what?" he leans his forehead on mine.

"Stop arguing and getting upset. We have each other to talk to, to be _honest_ with."

I smile, "I agree" I pull him into a kiss, melting my lips onto his, my arms enclosing around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair.

A flash catches me off guard and I pull away, "This is so exciting! It's my first hour here and I already got a picture of you! I think you can make out who it is in this picture" Some woman's voice sounds a couple feet away.

"Excuse me?" Peeta says.

"Why are you out so late?" I ask.

"It's only like 10 darling! Plus our train just arrived from the capitol!" My mind just a flip when it thinks about who was coming off this train and why.

"Ok well it was nice to meet you, good bye!" I turn on my heel and take Peeta's hand, dragging him with me. When we make it back to the house I close the door behind us, lock it, and lean against it.

"Okaaay, hope capitol people aren't invading our town!" Peeta laughs and takes off his gloves, setting them on the counter.

I laugh along, and then a knock sounds on my door. I look alarmed and catch Peeta's confused gaze. We stay like that for a moment until we hear a proper but annoyed voice.

"My goodness! It's cold out here! Let me in Katniss darling!"

Peeta lets out a laugh of relief. I frown. _Effie._

* * *

**Look down. Lower…lower..lower…you are there! Look it's the magical review box, use it! Haha hope you liked it! xoxo Michelle**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, sometimes I don't catch them._**

**Peeta POV**

"No coffee! That drenching black stuff!" Effie wiped her purple skirt before she sat down, "I would prefer tea Katniss dear." Katniss scowls. I smile and resist the urge to laugh. Effie stares at her nails, inspecting them in deep thought. I look over at Katniss who is opening drawers trying to find the tea.

"Katniss!" Both Katniss and Effie turn their attention to me while I stand there looking like an idiot in panic. I walk over to the kitchen and open up a cabinet, "The tea is in here."

She gives me a skeptical look, "Okay?" I put on a innocent smile and back up. On my way out I manage to close the drawer she was half opening. The seeds were in there, for the flowers. I was planning on planting them when spring came. I would have to find a better place to hide it.

Effie puts her hand over her heart, or where her pink flower is resting over her chest.

"Peeta, no need to give us a scare." Effie expresses, "Katniss I'm ready for my tea now!" Katniss rolls her eyes and comes to Effie. She sets the tea down, "I am not your servant."

"She is our guest Katniss!" I tease, and I get a push on the arm for that.

"Guest? You plan on staying here?" Katniss's face says,_ I think I'll die if she stays a minute longer._

"Well of course! I won't be staying with Haymitch!"

"Come on Katniss she needs a place to stay!" I like Effie more than Katniss does, she brings pure entertainment.

Katniss gives me a glare and turns it to Effie who is now standing and pushing in her chair.

"And you are here because?" Katniss asks.

"Oh it's so exciting!" She scurries over a short distance to Katniss and I. Effie puts one hand on my shoulder and another on Katniss's, "They are going to interview you!"

"WHAT?" we say in unison.

"Who? W-Why?" Katniss pulls away and hangs on to my arm.

Effie puts on a big smile, "Paylor sent a crew from the capitol to help you get ready! It will be here in district 12."

"Why would she want us to be interviewed?" I ask. I didn't want to be in front of a camera again.

Effie shrugs and turns he gaze to me, "Portia didn't come all this way to have you be pessimistic about this!"

Katniss tenses up against me, "How long will you be here?"

Effie picks up her tea and takes a sip before saying, "I was hoping to stay for Christmas! Maybe even for the wedding!" She looks at us, searching for clarification.

"How did you-?" Katniss starts but Effie holds her bony finger up to silence her.

"Don't worry nobody else in the Capitol knows, Haymitch told me over the phone."

I was surprised Haymitch ever called Effie, or the other way around. Katniss rolls her eyes, "That's not polite," Effie glares her down.

**Katniss POV**

I cling onto Peeta's arm, the warmth of him somewhat calming me down.

"You can stay in Peeta's house." Peeta doesn't protest.

I slide under the covers of the bed and look at Peeta who is leaning against the dresser looking at the ceiling.

"We can refuse to do it, you know."

His gaze goes from the ceiling to my eyes, "I just want to know why Paylor wants us to do it, somebody needs to explain."

"Let's just go to bed Peeta, I am too tired to think about any of this." He nods and slides into bed next to me, automatically filling the air with the scent of fresh lavender from the shower he took. He kisses me on the top of my head then wraps his muscular arms around my waist.

Before I fall asleep I think about Paylor, what her plans were, she wasn't a bad person? _Was she?_

_Brown hair, like mine, blue eyes like his. I smile at the sight of her. Her plain brown dress might have been boring, but she made it lively, beautiful. He comes up next to me and puts a hand on her shoulder, he smiles, a sad smile._

_ She stood next to all the other kids, who's eyes were grey, which made her stand out. And then they said it, her name was called. She was going to be another piece in their games. _

_ "No!" her head flung around to the sight of me and Peeta with distressed faces, he pulled me back a bit. "NO!" She wasn't going to go through what I went through. "Katniss," Peeta holds me around my waist, keeping me from running forward._

"Katniss!" my eyes fling open and I see Peeta's hands on my shoulders, as if he were shaking me. My shirt is clinging to the sweat on my body and salty tears are filling my mouth.

"It's okay Katniss, it's okay." Peeta pulls me in close to his chest, cradling me right to left.

_ "_She was chosen Peeta! She was going to go into the games, and she was going to die!"

He rubs my back, "Katniss, who?"

I stifles a whimper, "Our daughter."

I feel his arms tense around me for a moment. He pushes me back slightly and wipes away a couple of my tears before placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"They're gone Katniss. Do you understand that? The games are gone, and they won't be back!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Paylor isn't a cruel person like President Snow was," he soothes, "Our children will not be reaped."

He said _will._ As if he knew we were going to have children, as if he thought he knew.

"You are right, they won't, because they will never be born." The words are cruel, but true.

He removes his hands from my shoulders and lays back down. I lay facing him.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't give Peeta what he wanted most, a family. "I understand if you want to leave me," I tell him honestly.

His face strikes with horror, "Katniss it doesn't matter to me, I just need you."

I smile and inch closer to him. I place a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you to," He smiles and then closes his eyes. I believed him, mostly. I think kids did matter to him, and it hurt me to think he wouldn't get that.

5 days passed quickly. Christmas was only 2 days away, and the interview was in 1.

A knock came on our door. I look at Peeta hopefully. It had been several people today. First Haymitch, to retrieve some of his much loved alcohol. Then Effie, to remind us about our interview tomorrow.

I look through the eyehole in the window, and mixed in with the white snow, was blazing orange hair. I unlock the door and feel Peeta's presence behind me.

"Annie!" A giant smile appears on all of our faces. Annie steps into the house, holding little Finn in one hand and hugging me with the other. She gives Peeta a hug to. I close the door and show Annie where to put her shoes and small bag. After, I lead her to the living area and sit down next to her on a couch. Peeta takes the couch across from us.

Annie uncovers the blanket a bit more so we can his face. Peeta leans in closer to get a look. She was right, he did look like Finnick. His eyes shined and centered on Annie, he held onto her pointer finger tightly with his small hand.

"He's beautiful Annie," Says Peeta, admiring the small face. I nod in agreement. Finn opens his mouth in a yawn.

" He is tired," Annie says.

"We borrowed a crib, it's in the guest room." I say standing. I lead her to the guest room where she puts Finn down into the crib and sings him a little lullaby. I stare in astonishment as he drifts to sleep, "I hope he doesn't wake up crying later, I would hate for him to wake you," Annie whispers. After I close the door quietly I start walking with Annie back to the dining room, "It's no problem," I say, "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways." I shrug and sit down at the table.

Annie takes a seat, "You poor thing, having to do an interview when you have been through enough already." Peeta comes in from the kitchen and sets some hot tea in front of her.

"I agree. I don't get the point of it." Peeta responds to Annie and leans back against his chair next to me.

"I want to get _away_ from the capitol," I say.

"Trust me," says Annie, "I know. I'm going to tell you guys a secret, I don't trust Paylor."

"Why not?" Peeta asks. Annie is about to answer but Peeta cuts her off, he places his hand over mine, "Never mind, let's switch the subject." Annie shrugs. I wanted to know why. I would have to ask her later.

Annie yawns, "I am sorry to be so tired, but I think I must join Finn in sleeping. You guys have been very kind, " she gets up and pushes her chair in, as do we.

"Goodnight Annie." Peeta gives her a quick hug before heading upstairs. Annie takes both my hands and smiles, "It is so nice to see you again."

I smile back, "You too."

That night I couldn't sleep, the thought of this interview was bugging me. I would just have to wait and see.

My eyes fling open to the sound of a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Peeta rubs his eyes and makes his way downstairs to open the door. I stay put, not able to get up. The few hours of sleep I got were not enough. A annoying voice came from downstairs, "Today is a big big day!"

** Sorry that not too much happened in this chapter but my next one will be very good. I hope you liked it and your reviews are amazing so thank you so much! Any suggestions are welcome! My story is a lot of plot and action, and I am sorry If it is missing it's descriptive factor. Once again I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, but Suzanne Collins (GENIUS) does. Xoxo Michelle**


	11. Chapter 11

**_It has been so long since I last updated! I am so sorry! I am super busy and can never find the time to do this! But writing is my passion so I won't stop until I finish this whole fanfic. I worked really hard on this one. SPOILER*** a couple of things I am going to change, like the 15 year wait. Your reviews are awesome so thank you so much and Enjoy!_**

I groaned, "Already?"

Annie flashes a sweet smile and places her soft hand over mine, "It will be fine Katniss." She winks.

I tried to believe her as I excused myself to get the door, but something in my gut told me this wasn't right. I scurried over to the door and put my sweaty hands on the doorknob.

Octavia shrieked and Flavius wiped away a small tear. Venia pulled me into a hug, "My god it has been to long!" I put on my best cheerful smile as I stared at my three goons, capitol carved models, who piled into my house before I could invite them.

"We are going to make you look gorgeous!" Flavius tugs at my hair.

Venia steps forward and gasps, "Not the eyebrows again!" Annie almost chokes on her coffee laughing.

"Ow!" I clenched my teeth at the burning pain of waxing.

"Sorry dear but it must be done." Venia removes the painful white strip of death from my eyebrows. I hated this, it was like reliving everything, it brought back bad memories. I didn't get the point of this, nor did Peeta. I just wanted to be in his arms, holding him, feeling the warmth of his arms around me. But he was at his house, probably hating this as much as me.

"Ow! Venia!"

"That was the last one, I promise."

I stared at the blue dress on my body in the mirror. It was nothing compared to something that Cinna could have made, but it would do. It fit tight around my waist and had one sleeve against my right shoulder. My back felt naked from the lack of dress there. Flavius let my hair fall naturally, adding a few gold pins to a piece he braided and pulled back. My nails were a deep shade of blue to match my dress. The dress fell right above my knees and went up when I twirled around. I didn't look terrible, I looked like me.

They gave me a white cardigan and white boots that matched the color of the snow. The interview was going to be at Justice hall. I was eager to see Peeta, ask him if we could find a way out.

Annie came over to me before I left, "Finn and I will be watching, I wish you luck honey," she cradled Finn slowly up and down. I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before I left.

I didn't care what Octavia said, I was wearing a coat. I put on a black one, which made my dress look absolutely awkward. I stepped outside and the curse of the dress bit me, hard. By the time I got there, my legs felt like they were not there, and if any blush went away, you couldn't tell because my cheeks were pink like roses.

My boots made a clicking sound on the floors of the Justice hall. Everything was set up in front of me. A small stage-like platform with 3 seats and a big white screen behind it. There were several cameras surrounding it. I spotted Effie talking to—Caesar Flickerman? His hair was lime green from where I could see and he wore a smile that could probably be seen in district 2.

"Katniss?" It turn my head to my left and saw Peeta standing a little away from me. I couldn't hide my excitement to see him, I just wanted to hug him. I make my best effort in running towards him, he puts his arms around me and breathes into my hair. I pull back and place my arms around his neck, clenching his hair, kissing him fiercly. He places his hands on my hips and I melt onto him. He pulls away rests his forehead on mine, "Good to see you to," he smiles pleasantly surprised.

He looked amazing in his well tailored suit, with a blue tie to match my dress.

"You look beautiful," he complimented me.

"You don't look bad yourself," I whispered.

"Stop making out and look at me for a second," Haymitch's voice startled me I jump back from Peeta, he puts a protective arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

Heat traveled up my face and I awkwardly groaned.

"Don't say anything stupid." Haymitch blurts out.

"Oh?" Peeta raises an eyebrow at him.

"What I mean is, nothing Paylor can use against you."

"But she isn't a bad person," I find myself questioning my words, "Haymitch what is the point of all of this?"

He sighs, "Just listen to me, Paylor might not be a sweetheart, play it safe." Peeta nods.

I stand there frustrated on my nobody would tell me a reason, I wanted to scream and go back home. Peeta squeezes my waist to ease me up a bit, but my rage was only building. Effie scooted her way over to us as Haymitch left.

"Okay! It's time!" she smiled. I frowned in disgust, I hated how she was excited for this.

Peeta planted a small kiss on my head, "C'mon" he took my hand and gave it a squeeze before being lead to the seat next to Ceaser's and I sat in the seat next to Peeta's.

Caesar sat down and flashed us a big smile, "Relax, you'll be fine!" he laughed.

Some capitol came and touched up his makeup and men got behind the cameras.

An introduction was made for Caesar and then his smile turned to Peeta.

"How have you been Peeta?"

Peeta doesn't even hesitate, I wonder if he knew that probably the whole capitol was watching this. They wanted to know everything. They were told the marriage was a fake and I was never really pregnant after president snow um-left us.

"Wonderful, everything in 12 is being rebuilt and our lives are going back to normal." His charm was luring, his smile warming.

"How about you Katniss?" Caesar turns his attention from me.

I surprise myself at how confident I answer, I was liking this normal question, "Great, I'm glad life can go back to the way it used to be."

"Is there anything," he lifts an eyebrow and looks at the camera, "between you guys?"

I wanted to slap tan little Caesars face. I should have seen this question coming, but I hated it. I hated that they wanted to know every single detail of everything.

When we didn't say anything he spoke up, "Don't be shy! We want to know if you two are truly star-crossed lovers!"

My rage was building and I wanted to just walk away, but Haymitch's face said, _You move you die, now say something._ I turned to Peeta for help but he was looking down. Caesar was happily waiting patiently for an answer. Finally Peeta meets his gaze, "Nothi—"

"Yes" I blurt out, interrupting Peeta. He looks with a confused face at me. I ignore him. My adrenaline and anger were coming together and nothing was going to stop me.

"Any plans for the future?" Caesar looks at me for an answer, "We all would like to know."

I had enough, I didn't want to participate in this interview, "We are getting married, is that what you wanted to hear?" I get up, "And is this what you wanted to see?" I crouch and kiss Peeta. He gets up too, startled. Caesar bounces in excitement, despite how rude I was being.

I see Effie put her face in her hands and Haymitch shake his head. I didn't care I was being reckless, I was leaving.

"Oh and I'm not pregnant if that was your next question!" I leave the platform and head for the doors. I hear people calling my names but I didn't listen. Wow, the capitol aggravated me. I stepped out into the snow and the tears started coming down. I heard the door open behind me, "Go away."

"Katniss, it's me." Peeta comes up to face me and tilts my chin up, "I'm not going to say what you did was the right thing to do, but it sure was damn funny."

I let out a small laugh, "Why can't they live their own lives and mind their own business?"

"Because they feed on gossip Katniss."

I sigh, "Can we just go home?"

He nods, "Effie can yell at us later."

**I'm sorry this was so short but the next one will make up for it!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Katniss, you look gorgeous!" I spin around and see a frail but beautiful woman standing behind me.

"Mom?"

A big smile spreads on her face, and mine too. I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw my mom again but I ran into her arms.

She held me close and kissed the top of my head, "I have missed you so much."

From joy or sadness, I don't know, but I started crying.

She wipes away my tears and laughs while she wipes her own tears, "good thing our makeup isn't on yet."

I laugh then back up, I do a little twirl," What do you think?", I pick up the ends of my dress that fell right over my knees.

She puts her hand up to her mouth and shakes her head, "My little girl is getting married."

Thank god the snow was gone, or I would have been freezing in my dress. It fit me wonderfully. It was a peach color with a flowing bottom that hit my knees, and a tight bodice. For once I felt beautiful. It was the perfect dress for my wedding day.

I was supposed to meet Peeta at Justice hall, where we would sign the marriage papers. He got ready at his house. We weren't doing too much, just invited our closest friends, (Including Effie), for a small celebration at my house after.

As I was walking there, everything came to me at once. I was getting married. To Peeta. Was this what I wanted? Of course it was. Was I good enough for him? I don't know. I hated knowing that Peeta had to sacrifice having a family for me. He could have been with any other girl, who could have given him that—

I saw Peeta standing outside the door all dressed up. I loved the sight of him. I ran up to him and he swung me around in his arms then put me down and leaned over me against the door. He eyed my dress and came back to my eyes, and it felt strangely intimate, more than a kiss. But a kiss, I received, a long, fierce and hungry one.

He said, " Finally"

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth but then dropped quickly, "Peeta, are you sure you want to marry me?"

Instead of shock, came a nervous laugh, "Are you second guessing this Katniss?"

I shake my head, "Never, I just thought—"

He takes my wrists and pulls me close so his arms are placed on my hips and his forehead is one mine. He takes a strand of my hair and pulls it behind me ear," Forget what you think, here is the truth. I love you, I have always loved you, and I want to marry you. _Nothing_ will change my mind Katniss. Nothing. You could be ugly, I would still want to marry you. You could be the poorest girl in town, nothing would change my mind."

Electricity pulses through me with the blood in my veins, I am pretty sure my heart stopped for a couple of seconds.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I say.

"I'm pretty sure I know how it feels better than you do."

2 hours. 2 hours of "Sign here and here and here, and don't forget here."

Then finally a "Alright you guys are officially married." And a sigh of excitement and relief from both Peeta and I.

"C'mon" Peeta takes my hand and leads me out the door, "let's go introduce Mr. and Mrs. Mellark to our friends." Peeta kisses my hand and brings me closer to him.

I can't contain my smile when I get back to the house and everyone is there. My mom comes over to me and kisses my cheek, "I am so happy for you!" Hazelle also comes over to me gives me a tight squeeze, "Congratulations, I know Posy would have loved to be here right now." She smile a sweet smile and I can't help feeling sad for a moment but it goes away quickly. Peeta is standing in the kitchen talking to my mom, probably something to do with baking, when Haymitch walks over to me.

He sloshes around his beer in his glass, then gives me a straight look for about 10 seconds. Then a smile appears, a genuine smile. _Good job Haymitch you managed one._

Haymitch laughs and throws his head back, "Did I say that out loud?"

He nods and says, "You are married sweetheart, to someone you don't deserve."

I wanted to strike him in the face with my nails again, but I kept my calm, thankfully.

Instead I pulled him into a hug and when I retracted his eyebrows were up, "I don't do hugs." We both burst out laughing, "Thank you Haymitch."

"Eh, all I did was like save you, twice." I smile, "I know."

He pats my shoulder and plops onto my couch, probably to have a conversation with his beer.

After a long night of conversation, laughing, crying and remembering, Peeta brought over some bread to where I sat in front of the fireplace. He teared it into two pieces and handed one piece over to me and I take a bite and he takes one to. This was the toasting, a tradition long held in district 12. The on three, we threw it into the fire. I smile over to him.

He stands up and offers his hand to help me up, which I gladly take. He pulls my body close to his and wraps his arms around my back. My arms go around his neck and I stare into his blue eyes, luring me in.

"You are my _wife _Katniss." The way he whispered "wife" sent a chill through me. I closed the distance between us, moving my mouth with his intensely. His hand went through my hair, which fell over my back.

Somehow, we made it into the bedroom, on the bed. He kissed my neck and my shoulder and I pulled him back up to my lips. A growl of pleasure came from deep inside his throat. I played at the hem on his shirt, and he pulled it over his head. His hand moved to my back, slowly unzipping the zipper on my dress. As soon as I knew where this was going, my mind raced. I knew we had already done it, but only once. The other time we even got close, he almost killed me.

My thinking must have thrown him off a bit because he was staring at me when he pulled away to look at me.

"You okay Katniss?'

"Better than ever." My dress came off and so did the layers of clothes between us. His mouth enclosed on mine with a deep hunger and my nails dug into his back. A small moan came from out of my lips, "Peeta"

"mmm" he said against my lips.

I smiled against his lips, "I love you." He was mine, and I was his, forever.

**Peeta POV**

I opened the drawer in my house and took them out. I found the perfect spot for them. I made sure she was with her mother, so I could go without being caught. I came up to the side of her house and found the right patch of dirt. I put about a dozen seeds, hoping it would be enough, and poured a bit of water over the dirt. Now all they needed was time.

**Katniss POV**

"I'm glad you decided to stay," and I really was. I needed my mom here, even if it was for a couple of months, I missed her.

Plus, I didn't need to go to that wretched hospital for anything else, I could just ask her.

"I needed a couple months back here, I miss this place, and I miss you," She puts on a bittersweet smile.

The two months that passed that I have been married to Peeta, weren't much different than before. Although he did seem a little bit more protective. And I still loved him to death. We were both 18 now, still young. My mom eyes my shirt and heads over to her kitchen, she returns with a wet cloth, "You have a chocolate stain on your shirt honey."

"You can blame Peeta for that, he makes the best cake ever." I laugh remembering eating cake for breakfast. She brings the cloth to my stomach starts wiping my shirt clean, _moms._ I stand there impatiently as she crouches at my belly. She drops her cloths and lifts up my shirt.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

She rubs my belly than stands up, "Did you sleep with Peeta?!"

"Mom!"

"Did you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Katniss!"

"Don't tell me I'm too young okay, I'm married at the same age you were—what's wrong?"

"Your belly, and I don't think it's the chocolate cake."

It took me 10 seconds before I realized what she was implying, and then I saw black.

* * *

**Next update will be soon! Hope you liked it! xoxo Michelle**


	13. Chapter 13

**So as you can tell I'm not going exactly by the epilogue….i hope you like this next chapter and please please please review!**

My head hurt. Like it really _hurt._ One of my eyes flickers open and everything seems to be a blur. When my other eye pops open I see my mom standing over me, "You're finally up!"

I sit up and hold the ice I found next to me against my head. I am suddenly aware of my surroundings. My mom. Her house. My mom lets out a deep breath, "I'll go get you some water". I studied her face, she looked…_ worried. _

When she came back I happily took the water and let the iciness of it glide through my throat. After finishing every bit of the water, I set the glass down next to the bed I was lying on. "Um what happened, why does my head hurt so much?" I squint at the reminder of my own pain and lie back down, "Where is Peeta?"

Her eyes go to my stomach then they meet my eyes. My mom starts combing my hair with her fingers, "Do you remember—anything?"

I shake my head.

She pauses for a couple of seconds before answering, "You um, blacked out. I'm not sure why, you must have not gotten enough sleep, or bad food or something. When you fell unconscious, you hit your head on the floor. You have been out for at least 4 hours now."

"But I was fine before—"

"Katniss, you just need some rest, you had a bad fall."

"No, I want to go home, I need to see Peeta. I've had 4 hours of rest already."

My mom stares at me intensely for a moment then speaks up, "Alright, but you really don't remember anything?"

I arch an eyebrow, "Nothing mom—why?"

She shakes her head, grabs my glass and goes into the kitchen. _Okay._

I get out of the bed slowly, still holding the ice to my head. When I look out the window I see it's already dark, Peeta was probably worried.

"Bye mom," I say before closing the door to her house behind me.

When I make it home I see Peeta working with dough in the kitchen.

He turns when he hears the door close, "Where were you Katniss?"

"My mother's house, remember?" I take off my light jacket and walk over to Peeta so I am facing him and leaning on the counter.

He turn back to kneading his dough, "Until 11:00 at night?"

"Sorry—I um got held up."

"Does is have anything to do with the ice you are holding to your head?" Peeta wipes his hands against his pants then turns his attention to me. He runs his hands up and down my arms, inspecting to see if I'm okay.

"I passed out. I don't know why, my mom thinks I didn't get enough sleep or ate bad food. But I woke up 4 hours later with a really bad headache from the fall."

He pulls me close to him into a tight hug. Peeta rests his chin on my shoulder, "At least you are okay." He pulls back, "Are you hungry because I made—"

"Yes." I answer quickly, "I mean I am hungry but I feel like I've been eating too much." I pat my belly and look down, " It defiantly is starting to show."

He gives me a hard glare then softly laughs, "Cheese buns, I made cheese buns, are you sure you don't want any, because I could share them with Haymitch—"

"I hate you," I smile and go onto my tippy toes. I grab the back of his head and pull him into a kiss, "I'll have _one."_

3 cheese buns later, I feel sick, in a good way. Peeta and I are sprawled onto the couch, my head against his chest, his hand going through my hair. "Hey Peeta, I know this is a bit random, but do you think my mom would lie?"

"Where is this coming from?" He asks.

I shrug, "She seemed very—cautious and almost worried when talking to me today. When I asked what happened, she asked if I could remember anything. Do you think there is something she isn't telling me?"

My words hung in the air for a moment, before he cleared his throat. I turned to look at his face, but he was looking out the window."

"I don't know Katniss, it's getting late—let's go to bed."

**Peeta POV**

I slowly and as quietly as I could, got out of bed. I got a shirt and some pants on. I tip toed over to the door and opened it. It made a loud squeaking sound. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Katniss didn't wake. She made a small sound and turned while I was holding my breath. When I felt safe again I closed the door and went downstairs. She couldn't know I left, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

After I got my shoes on I went outside of the house. It was a warm night for spring. I made it to Katniss's mother's house. I knocked, and after waiting a couple of moments, a very tired looking women opened the door, "Peeta?"

"Yeah, sorry to come so late in the night, but I have to talk to you, may I come in?" She stares at me for a long moment then opens the door wider so I can come through. "Thank you Mrs. Everdeen."

She doesn't smile, but wears a cold hard face, "What do you need to talk about?"

I put my hands in my pockets and rock back on my heel, "When you asked Katniss if she remembered anything, was there something you didn't want her to remember?"

She sighs and says, "I'm going to make some tea, you are going to want to sit down Peeta."

**Katniss POV**

_ Chocolate cake. Why was I thinking about chocolate cake. A stain, on my shirt. A blurry image of my mom shows up, and then shock, it was palpable._

My eyes open and look at the window, it was still dark. That was a weird dream, but it felt so real. My head turns to look at Peeta. I sit up. Where was Peeta? "Peeta?" no answer. I get up and head towards my door. I start to turn the doorknob but the door open and hits my head before I can. I am knocked to the ground. Peeta comes in and kneels beside me.

"Oh my god, Katniss I'm so sorry!" Peeta hugs my head close to him.

"What do people have against my head?" We both let out a small laugh. Then I push him back and stand up, "Where did you go?"

His lips make a straight line and go down to my belly.

"Okay I know I might have gained a little weight but both you and my mother think it's polite to just stare."

His eyes flicker back up to mine, "Katniss I'm going to be honest, I was at your mom's house."

"What, why?"

He stand up, "because you were right. The way you described the way she acted when you woke up felt weird, so I wanted to find out why."

"Well, did she tell you anything?" I ask.

He looks down at the floor and puts his hands in his pockets, he only did that when he was nervous.

"Peeta—" I come closer to him so I can see the blue in his eyes, even with only the moon to light the room, "you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really Katniss."

My anger leaps and I lift his head up he is looking at me again, "Peeta!" I complain.

"You are pregnant Katniss. Pregnant. Don't freak out—"

It's hard to contain my laughter, I start cracking up and he just stares at me with a solid face.

"Peeta that isn't funny, that's just a cruel joke."

His lips don't tug up, "When was the last time you took your pill?"

"Well, I took it 3 months ago, I think I took one a week late one time but so what?"

"A week can make a difference."

My smile dies down, "What the heck did my mom tell you?"

"Well she got a nice look at your stomach, and she's in the medical field Katniss, and I kind of believe her—"

I lift up my shirt and inspect my belly, sure it was a little bigger, but I thought it was just food…

"You passed out when your mom told you." Peeta says calmly.

"Oh my god." I back up in disbelief.

"Katniss it's okay—"

"It's not okay!" I yell startling myself and Peeta, my yelling turns into sobbing, "NO! I'm not pregnant! I'm too young! I don't want kids—they'll die! They will kill them!"

"Katniss!" Peeta clenches my shoulder tight with the grip of his hands, "Look at me! Get a hold of yourself!"

I look up at his eyes, now darker than before, "But it's not safe!"

"Katniss the games are gone, forever, the baby will be fine, nothing bad will happen."

"You're wrong." I've calmed down now, but pain, shock, and fear surge through me.

"No Katniss I'm not." My arms close around his body, and the warmth of him calms me down a bit more. He rubs my back.

"This is my fault, I forgot to take I pill that one week—" I cry.

"Shh, Katniss. This isn't just your fault, it takes two people. A man and a woman—do I need to go through the whole process?" Peeta teases.

I manage a small laugh.

"So it's both our faults, and I am so sorry, I am so so sorry, but we will get through it."

"Don't say sorry, I know you want this, I know you want a family." I pull back to search his eyes.

Peeta sighs, "I want to protect you and I want you to be happy. Don't get me wrong, I want to start a family, but I have you, and you are the most important thing to me in my life."

I wipe away my remaining tears, " A baby Peeta, we are having a baby."

**Sorry it took me long to update, but I am so busy! I really hope you liked it and please review because it means a lot to me! PM me if you have a suggestion or any critique! Update soon and ****_REVIEWS!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody, I know I said that I would not carry on the story and only add one last chapter but I changed my mind! If you have made it to this point that means you like my story and that makes me really happy! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Enjoy :)**

**PEETA POV**

Was I happy? Yes…no…not really, a little? No, I was not happy as I sat on the couch and listened to the sobbing coming from upstairs. Because no matter how much I wanted a family, what mattered was Katniss. She asked me to leave her alone, so I sat on the couch. I couldn't find one comfortable spot to sit in. My sketchpad was on my knees and my pencil was drumming against the paper. I couldn't draw, I could only think about Katniss being pregnant. Soon I couldn't take it.

I climbed up the stairs quietly. Even though we already talked about it, she wouldn't let go of her fear. I open the door slowly and see Katniss with her face half in her pillow, and the other half facing the wall I was standing near. She was scrunched up in a little ball on top of the covers.

"Peeta—pl—please." She managed to say through her muffled cries.

"Shh." I laid down next to her and looked into her eyes, they were red and filled with fog from the tears. I pulled her in close to me so her head was resting against my chest—and let her cry.

**KATNISS POV**

I cried for what seemed to be hours. The whole time, Peeta was gliding his hand gently through my hair and holding me close. After a reasonable amount of time, it felt like I ran out of tears. I hiccupped.

A little while after I finished crying I turned my head up so I could look into Peeta's eyes. What I saw was sympathy for me, a sad blue. Not a shining blue, like I would have expected. I hated that I didn't want the one thing he did. But now I had no choice.

"How come—" I start. He gives me a puzzled look, "How come you deal with it. There are so many other girls who would kill to be with you and want a family. Me—I am just—"

"Katniss," He interrupts, "please shut up." I shrink back and look at his eyes, still blue, he couldn't have been starting an episode. He sees my pained expression in my eyes and brings me closer again, "I will never ever change my mind about being with _you._ Don't ask me about it, don't even _think_ about it. I don't care if you wanted a million babies or none. It will never matter."

I let out a small laugh, "A million?"

"I was just setting an example." Peeta smiles, "I mean unless—"

"One is enough!" I say smiling, and then it creeps in again, the feeling of fear and anger and sadness. Peeta strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"You will be an amazing mother, I know it Katniss _Mellark_." He whispers.

I smile, " And you Peeta, will be the best father he would ask for."

I tilt my head up to kiss him but his finger stops me, "Wait who said it would be a boy?" I grin, he probably wanted a girl, a daughter to spoil.

"Oh, it's your turn to shut up." I smile and close the distance. He kisses me gently, not with a raging hunger but with a sweetness. I melt my lips onto his and hold on to him, because without him I would be nothing.

"She lied to me Peeta! L-I-E-D!" I say pacing in front of my mother's door.

"I know how to spell 'lied' and she just wasn't sure how you would react. Either way you have to talk to her." I rub my forehead and groan, then I look at the ground, "I don't _want_ to talk to her!"

Peeta stops my pacing and hold onto my shoulders so I'm facing him. He looks down at me, "Calm down, she was just trying to protect you. Okay? Now I'm going to knock on the door and you are going to control yourself. Let's not repeat the Haymitch situation again." He smiles.

I slap his shoulder, "I would never scratch my mom's face!" I say cracking up.

"Don't underestimate yourself Katniss, the things you do when you are mad—"

" Oh shut up," I get on my tip toes and kiss him, "Okay let's get this over with."

Five minutes later I am standing in her kitchen with Peeta by my side and my mom making soup.

"Any certain gender you want the baby to be?" My mom speaks up. I don't answer. Peeta lightly steps on my foot. _OW! _ I mouth to him. He makes a _talk to her _face. I roll my eyes.

"Not really."

"Oh." My mom turns away from stirring the soup to face us, "Should be about 10 minutes." I cross my arms.

Silence hung in the air and then my mom finally broke it, "Katniss I'm sorry."

I shrug, "You should have just told me."

"You were going to find out soon enough."

Peeta pitches in, "It's true, it would have become obvious." I shoot him a glare that says, _Whose side are you on?_

I look at my mom and see her tired face, her stressed look. I uncross my arms, "Don't keep those type of things away from me. I deserved the right to know, it is—my baby!"

She nods and comes towards me to pull me into a hug. She rubs my back, "I won't lie again."

I smile, "Thank you." The soup was bland—not as good as Greasy Sae' s but Peeta and I managed to finish it.

Peeta and I were walking up to the doorstep of our house when we saw the door was open. We both look at each other, "Did you leave it open?" I ask him.

"No." He says. He slowly opens the door and peeks his head in, then motions for me to come in. The first thing I see is a sleeping Haymitch on our couch.

"How the hell did he get in here?" I ask. Peeta shrugs, "He's sleeping." I roll my eyes and walk over to Haymitch. I see two empty bottles of alcohol on the coffee table. I flick him in the head. Nothing. I slap him in the face. Still doesn't move.

"Peeta can have a bucket of water?"

"But—"

"Do you want him of our couch?" I interrupt.

"Very much so," he comes in with a bucket of water, "If this doesn't work, nothing will." Peeta dumps it all on Haymitch's face.

"What the hell is going on?" Haymitch jumps up. He looks around and takes in his surroundings and then notices us, hysterically laughing. "What is wrong with you two? Waking my peaceful sleep up with this freezing water?"

Peeta pats his head, "Go peacefully sleep in your house."

"How did I—Oh yes, I ran out of alcohol. Learn to share sweetheart." He points a shaking finger at me.

"We don't drink this! We try to keep it from you. Now get out of here!" I say.

Haymitch stands up drowsily with Peeta's help and stumbles. He would have fell face first if Peeta didn't catch him. "Why don't you want me here so you two can make out? Or maybe," he makes a mocking shocked face, "You two are gonna—_do it."_ He whispers, then starts laughing at himself. Even though he is drunk to the point he is crazy my cheeks go red. I ignore his comment and Peeta brings him to the door. Before Peeta slams the door Haymitch yells, "Have Fun!" Then wiggles his eyebrows.

I sit down in a table chair and throw my head into my hands, "Now I have to disinfect the couch." Peeta chuckles.

"I'm going to go take a shower upstairs, gonna join me?" Peeta holds out his hand. I look at him. "I mean upstairs not—" he points at me and then the stairs, "I'm going to go now." I laugh as he makes his way upstairs and I shake my head. I follow after him. When I'm inside my bedroom I undress and look at myself in the mirror, I put my hands on my belly and look at it. It didn't look much different, maybe a centimeter of a bump. Only my mom would be able to notice such a small difference. I itch my head, it felt greasy, I needed to shower. I look at the bathroom door and I hear the shower start.

I think about it for a moment and then open the bathroom door and close it behind me. The sound of the water must have blocked out the sound of the door because he didn't turn around. When I actually stepped into the shower he turned around with a surprised look on his face and his hands still in his hair—shampoo all over it. He eyes are wide, "Hi Katniss." The water was hot on my body, a change from my normal cold showers. It was stinging my skin, in a good way. I could see the glass fogging up."You do know that—"

"This wasn't what you meant, I know." I stare at his beautiful hair falling around his face and his eyelashes catching water droplets, "I can leave." I move closer to him and put my hands on his chest.

"N—no, that's okay." He says, still in shock, but his face his happy.

"Good." I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. Now there was just water falling in between our faces and I could feel his hot breath.

"I'm really tempted to kiss you know," He says in a deep sexy tone.

"Then do it." My hand push the back of his head so his lips meet mine and our mouths move with each other. The kiss stings and tastes like strawberry shampoo. He pushes his lips harder against mine and I put on hand on his arm to steady myself. He pulls away to take a breath and stares at me, searching my eyes. He puts on hand protectively but gently on my stomach and rests it there for a moment. "I love you" he whispers.

I pull him back into an intense kiss, digging my nails into his back. He kisses the side of my chin up to behind my ear and I let out a soft whimper. He moves his lips back to mine and I run my hands through his wet hair, "I love you too." He pushes me back against the shower wall and wraps his arms around my lower back. The mirror fogged up until I couldn't see us anymore, I could only feel the water falling on our warm bodies and his lips pressing against mine. I'm pretty sure the phone even rang but it didn't matter because we kissed like that for what seemed like hours before our mouths were blistered and raw. My mind was filled with exploding colors.

That night we fell asleep talking about baby names, for a girl maybe Caroline or Rose, for a boy maybe Ashton or Aaron. But we decided the final decision would be made when he or she was born.

6 months went by quickly, and I was a week away from having the baby. I would still be 19 when the baby would be born, still so young. My belly was growing fast, and Haymitch took a quick notice.

"So you did it that night didn't you! And now you're having a baby!" He exclaims one day.

"Shut up Haymitch," Peeta says.

"You should name him Haymitch, hell if it's a girl name her Haymitch." He laughs.

"Not in a million years, and not even after that." I say sternly.

"I think it's kind of cute." Peeta cracks a smile.

"Don't even joke about that Peeta!" I lightly whack him on the head.

He throws his hands up in defense, "Okay okay. And you didn't need to whack me"

I laugh, "Yeah I did, because if you weren't joking I wanted to make sure your head was working right."

"Haymitch what did you come here for?" Peeta looks at him sprawled on two chairs at the table.

"Booze, of course. Got any?"

Peeta grunts and takes out one bottle.

"Thanks boy, want some Katniss?" Haymitch looks at me holding it out, Peeta looks at him disgusted.

"Um big fat pregnant lady here, no alcohol." I say as if he was stupid not to notice the obvious.

"You aren't fat Katniss." Peeta says. I look down, it's true. I didn't eat as much as people said I would want to, and my belly was big, but not enormous like I had seen on other women.

"I just wan't it gone." I whine. Now all I had to do was wait.

**I hope you liked it! Next Chapter coming soon and some of my plans include stuff happening even after Katniss has the baby so stick around and please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxoxoxox Michelle**


End file.
